Matchmaker
by Sparrow'sArrow
Summary: Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn play matchmaker... guess who are the choosen victims? Dick/Babs, Execute . K for kisses!


**Well... I was watching Young Justice, and specifically Nightwing/Batgirl moments... and the interaction between the two is positively brilliant. Since I love playing matchmaker... I thought maybe some villains could play it with these two crime-fighters. Thus, This story was born. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show YJ, it would still be on the air, Bruce and Selina would be together... as would Robin and Batgirl ( I do not ship Chalant)  
**

* * *

Poison Ivy's POV

As I watered my thirsty babies, a thought came to my mind and planted itself **(AN: I am not sorry about that pun...)**inside my head;

'Why don't I play matchmaker- But who on?'

I grinned- I knew EXACTLY who to practice my match- skills on...

* * *

Nightwing's POV

I saw Batgirl flying overhead, and I frowned- she could get hurt, doing this.

'Well, so could you,' a voice in my head pointed out.

'That's different- I chose this!'

'Yeah? NEWSFLASH, bird boy- So did she."

I groaned internally as I went after her- what was she up to this time?

'Come on, admit it- you're worried about her.'

'AM NOT!'

'I seriously need an aspirin,' I thought as i landed beside the female crime fighter.

She turned around and noticed me,

"How long have you been out, boy wonder?"

"Not long- about 25 minutes, you?"

"An hour." She muttered.

"What lead have you found on Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn?" I asked.

Batgirl glared at me, "Of course I have a lead! They are down there- planning a villainous scheme, I'll bet."

I pulled out my listening device and shot it though the window, reached for the headphones, only to find that Batgirl was listening. Her eyes widened, and I swore to myself I saw her blush.

'What could make her blush?' I wondered.

She took off the headphones, still blushing- "Well?" I prompted, wanting to know what Ivy and Harley were up to.

"They're playing matchmaker."

I raised an unseen eyebrow, she was still blushing. "With whom?" I questioned. If it was even possible, her cheeks flushed even brighter.

"I-I didn't catch the names."

Liar.

* * *

Batgirl's POV

"I-I didn't catch the names." I lied.

'Come on, Babs!' I thought. 'Even Dad could do better than that!'

I saw Nightwing give me a curious look. I sighed, because even the best of lies couldn't fool the former boy wonder. I passed him the head phones, and he put them on.

His face was priceless- The whites of his mask were saucer-like, and his cheeks and ears were easily matching his costume- It was kinda cute. Wait, what

He took off the headphones and gulped. I then watched him fire his grapple and swung away- I of course followed him. We landed on the roof of the female criminal masterminds, and barged in on them.

We were greeted by a chorus of,

* * *

Ivy's POV

"IT'S OUR OTP!" Harley and I squee'd.

The two crime fighters charged at us- and well, we boxed them in- LITERALLY.

Nightwing's Pov

Just when I thought things couldn't get any more awkward, I find myself in very close proximity of Batgirl. How Close?- Our noses touch and her strong but delicate hands on my chest her long,fiery red hair cascading down her back, her sapphire eyes filled with surprise, and... something else. I licked my lips, trying to avoid eye contact.

'Come on, admit it- you're in love with her.'

'I AM NOT!'

'Explain why your heart is beating faster than a cheetah,then'

I couldn't answer to my conscience- was I in love with her? Did she-No. Why would she-

My train thought was interrupted when Batgirl pressed her unbelivably soft lips upon mine.

"MRPHMmm!" I felt myself relax and kiss her back. Her hands in my hair, mine around her waist... I didn't want this to end-Ever.

She pulled away, and I tried to form a proper sentence- key word being "tried".

"I-Uh..wha-how-Um?"

'Wow. Very Intelligent and illiterate sentence, former Boy blunder.'

She just smiled, "Just kiss me again."

I had no problem with that at all.

"Batman to-" He could wait.

* * *

**Well... Just some Dick/Babs fluff** **I cooked up.**

**REVIEW!**

**Flames with be used to toast marshmallows!**

**Sparrow**


End file.
